


The Sweetest Sin

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Molly Hooper, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I am such a wanton, Lust, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sherlock and Molly finally get it on, Wank!Lock, boisterous trumpet sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Molly and Sherlock finish what they started.Takes place right afterNight Touch.





	The Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of _From Your Lips_. I hope you guys enjoyed it!❤️

* * *

 

Molly placed tiny kisses on Sherlock's brow and smirked at his erection as she pumped him up and down. The whimpers and moans coming from his mouth made her feel a sense of pride. **She** was doing this to him, making him wild with desire.

"I like you like this," she whispered in his ear. "You're so hard and needy for me, aren't you?" Molly ran her tongue down Sherlock's ear and let her fingers dance along his torso, brushing his nipples.

Sherlock bucked his hips to her hand and panted. "God, Molly, _yes_."

"Did you think I wanted you to watch me touch myself only to leave when you were caught?"

"N-No!"

"Well, you left anyway and I _didn't_ like that, Sherlock. I think it's only fair that I have my fun with you, don't you think so?" He murmured something Molly couldn't quite hear, so she paused her ministrations and squeezed his hard on. "I didn't catch that."

Sherlock gasped and he looked at her with pleading eyes. " _Yes!_ Fuck! Molly, please! Do whatever you want to me, just **don't** stop!"

"Mm, that's what I wanted to hear." Molly grinned and continued to slide her hand on him. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his parted mouth. Faster and faster, she stroked him until finally, he came with a loud shout and his seed sprayed all over Molly's palm and his stomach.

"So messy. I'll get something to clean you up before we continue." She shakily stood up and went to the bathroom, held a fresh cloth under the faucet and brought it back with her to the living room.

Sherlock had been lying on the sofa with an expectant look and when she came back, he brightened up.

"Happy to see me?" She sat down next to him and gently wiped the cum off his body.

"Are you kidding? After what you just did, I feel like the luckiest man alive," he breathed.

A few more wipes and Sherlock was all clean. She set the cloth on the edge of the coffee table and gave him a sultry look. "You say that now, but you haven't been inside of me yet. I promise, that'll be even better than me wanking you off."

Sherlock groaned and tugged her down to press his hot mouth to hers. Molly gasped and giggled when he slid his fingers along her collarbone, caressing each inch of flesh. He kissed her nose gently and moved against her, positioning himself on top of her.

He laved her body with his mouth, tugging her nipple between his lips and cupping her backside with his free hand. Playfully, he slapped her bum, smiling when she cooed and shimmied in his grasp, bringing their bodies closer together.

Molly's core was already dripping and every kiss, nip, grope and suckle he placed upon her skin caused her inner walls to clamp down desperately. She was definitely enjoying the foreplay, but she needed _more_ ; she needed him inside.

"Sherlock...I can't take it anymore!"

The detective nosed the underside of her breasts and flicked his tongue out, making a cool trail across the skin. That sexy baritone voice filled her ears as he said, "What do you want, Molly? Use your words." His long finger dipped between her folds and she gasped, squeezing her thighs together in reaction.

It was a bit hard to focus with him caressing her and making her mewl in pleasure. Molly's eyelids fluttered and she dug her fingers into Sherlock's hair. Their places were reversed. Now, **he** was the one in charge and driving her crazy with his touches. Not that Molly would complain about it.

"Oh, Sherlock! Please!" Her hips bucked up again, feeling the press of his shaft graze her entrance.

Sherlock plunged deeper into her heat, adding another finger until he found Molly's nub of pleasure and stroked it sensuously. "No, no. Say what you want. _Talk_ to me."

"I want you to fuck me! Fill me with your cock and make me yours!"

"That's my girl," he crooned.

He rubbed her a few more times - thank God he was such a talented musician; the man had a talent for playing the violin and  _her_ as well - before removing those elegant fingers and kissing her with tenderness. Then, he plunged into her warm depths inch by inch.

Sherlock rocked into her with precision, snapping his hips into hers. Every thrust was so filling and stretched her, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Molly's breasts bounced against his chest and Sherlock let out a possessive growl, delighted by the way she whimpered and cried in response to his movements.

Molly could barely think as her lover - her _lover!_ \- pushed his way into her between her thighs. The seductive sound of their hips smacking together was like music to her ears and she tightened her hold around his neck, pulling him closer and pushing deeper into her. Who knew that Sherlock would be such a wonderful in bed?

"Sherlock, ahh! I'm so close!"

Tears slid down Molly's cheek as she felt her petals begin to flutter around Sherlock's length. One, two, three more strokes, and she arched her back, screaming his name as a wave of pleasure ran through her, giving her body tremors. Her orgasm triggered Sherlock's and he roared out own his release, filling her with his seed.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Sherlock rested his forearms on the sofa, careful not to crush Molly with his weight. A lazy smile spread on his face and he gathered her in his arms, moving her on top of him.

"Well, I feel thoroughly debauched," he said with a laugh.

Molly couldn't stop from laughing herself and playfully swatted his chest. "Serves you right for ogling me earlier. Next time, just announce your presence." She reached down to take his now limp penis in her hand. "I do prefer _this_ filling me instead of my own fingers. It's more satisfying."

Sherlock kissed her nose. "I'll take that under advisement, darling."

 


End file.
